Overdue
by HippieChix-fic
Summary: This is 'first time' Gail x Holly fic I wrote for a friend. Warning: full of smut.
1. Chapter 1

"So, uh, do you want me to take you home, or…..?" Gail asked. She shifted in her seat nervously. Holly bit back the urge to smile. They had only known each other for a short time, but they had become close quickly.

"We can just go back to yours, it is closer." Holly responded. Gail nodded her agreement and smiled.

"Good, I really didn't want to have to drive you allll the way home." the blonde sighed in mock irritation.

Holly laughed and reached across the seat to grab Gail's hand and squeezed. Gail smiled over at brunette and linked their fingers together. Gail still wouldn't admit that they were dating; she liked to say they were feeling each other out. However, Holly thought, there hadn't really been a lot of "feeling" per say. She sighed and began to think of all the things she was looking forward to doing to Gail when she got the chance. She knew that Gail was still a bit unsure, so she hadn't wanted to rush the blonde. Holly let her mind drift to Gail's beautiful mouth and slender fingers as the car moved continually closer to their destination. Holly closed her eyes when the pulsing between her legs became almost unbearable. Her thoughts were becoming agonizingly vivid. She pressed her legs together when the sudden idea of Gail's face between her thighs flashed through her mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gail jumped into bed, she was tired, but she couldn't stop thinking of all the possibilities of Holly in the same bed as her. She felt like a horny teenager, ugh, when did this happen? How had Gail Peck sarcastic badass turned into a hormonal mess? She started to feel a dull thrumming in her stomach as she started to visualize touching Holly. She almost groaned out loud as the thrumming moved lower. She bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud. She wanted Holly and knew the brunette was taking it slow for her. She was just worried that she taking too long to make a move. Fuck this, Gail thought, I can totally do this.

Holly walked into the bedroom and began removing her clothes, going slowly for Gail's benefit. Her fingers danced over each button of her blouse as she undid them, before letting it drop off her shoulders and onto the floor. Holly's fingers lingered at the button of her pants, she swore she heard Gail's breath quicken. The brunette flicked the button and pulled the zipper down at a torturous pace before pushing them down her legs. She made sure to face away from Gail as she did to give the blonde an eyeful of her fantastic ass.

Gail watched the show Holly put on for her with baited breath. She was sure that her heart thundering in her chest was loud enough for the brunette to hear. Oh god, did she just groan out loud? Holly was bending over, holy hell. She couldn't take her eyes off Holly's ass. Wow, how had she never noticed how perfect it was? She began to wonder what it would be like to grasp it firmly in both hands. Hmmmm, she hummed to herself. What would happen if I bit… oh shit, Holly was turning around.

Gail snuck a peek at Holly's long tan legs before pretending to look elsewhere. Gail suddenly imagined what those long legs would feel like wrapped around her waist, urging her forward as their hips pushed together…..She shook her head trying to push the thoughts out.

Holly turned to climb into the bed and the blonde quickly closed her eyes pretending she hadn't been looking at her. Holly smirked and leaned over close to Gail.

"Goodnight." she breathed out and watched as Gail visibly swallowed. Gail opened one eye and looked up at the brunette who was hovering just above her. Gail could feel Holly's warm breath on her lips and felt her own breath hitch.

"Night." she husked out. Holly still hadn't moved and was staring down at her. Gail blinked and cleared her throat. Holly's lips curled up at the corners in a smirk. Was the brunette smirking at her? Gail felt herself moving forward, as if a magnetic force was slowly pulling the two together.

Gail crashed their lips together as she reached up and grabbed the back of Holly's neck. Holly shifted closer and felt Gail's teeth nip at her lower lip, demanding entrance. She opened her mouth and felt a tongue slide sensuously in. She moaned at the intrusion, but welcomed it by opening her mouth wider to allow Gail more room.

Gail stopped when Holly moaned into her mouth. She pulled back to look at the brunette. Holly's eyes fluttered open and she regarded the blonde with hooded eyes. The brunette's eyes were swimming with desire and her pupils dilated. Gail smiled and lunged forward latching onto soft pink lips again. She rolled them over so her body was covering Holly's. She felt the brunette arch into her and she smirked. Suddenly, any self-inflicted fear she had about this flew out the window as she kissed Holly with renewed fervor. God, she really did taste amazing.

"hmmm." Holly mumbled. She had waited for this moment, the moment when Gail would take over. She knew it would come; she just had to be patient. This is what she wanted, Gail's lithe body on top of her, her tongue pushing into her mouth, creating a foreshadowing rhythm that made her moan again.

Gail slid her body fully on top of Holly's, relishing the feel of the brunette beneath her. Holly arched up into Gail and drove her tongue into the blonde's mouth. Gail pressed herself down more firmly. She settled herself between the brunette's legs and began to grind against her.

"Gail, that feels so good. I love how you feel against me." Holly panted as she gripped the blonde's ass pulling her into her roughly.

Gail pushed her self down into the brunette again and started to move her hips in slow circles. Holly's eyes flew open to look up at the blonde who just smiled down at her. Gail's self-assured nature had won though and she was defiantly taking control of this situation. Holly smiled back at her as she bucked her hips up into Gail. Gail moaned, she loved the feeling of Holly pushing against her as she thrust forward to meet the brunette. They started thrusting and pushing against each other as desire raced through their bodies and took over. Gail reached down and grabbed one of Holly's legs and pulled it up to rest on her hip as she grounded down into her. She bit at the brunettes lips and then ran her tongue over it before pushing inside.

Gail wanted to feel all of Holly against her, all of that perfectly flawless soft skin against hers. She stopped so she could sit back.

"I want to feel you." Gail rasped out. Holly nodded and the blonde grasped the bottom of her own t-shirt and pulled it off her in one swift movement. Gail looked down at Holly as her fingers slid along the brunettes taunt abs pushing the tank up as her hands went higher. Her fingers faltered for a moment as the grazed the underside of Holly's breasts. She took a deep breath and continued to inch the tank up over the beautiful breasts that were now coming into view. She felt Holly shift beneath her and grasp at her fingers before gripping the hem of her tank and pulled it the rest of the way off.

"You're beautiful…beautiful and impatient." Gail laughed. Holly playfully swatted at the blonde before letting her fingers rest on her arms. She began to move her hands up and down Gail's biceps lightly tickling her. Gail let her hands run over the flawless expanse of skin in front of her. Her fingertips lightly moved over ribs and abs. The blonde then brought her hands up to Holly's breasts and thumbed each nipple, making them stiffen. Gail smirked down at her before leaning down to brush her lips against the brunette's, lightly at first, then the kiss became insistent. Holly took that moment to roll over and on top of Gail.

"You're right, I am impatient," Holly breathed against Gail's lips, "now let's get these off you." She hooked her fingers into the waist band of Gail's underwear and sat back, pulling them down slowly. She peeled them down her thighs and then calves before tugging them all the way off and throwing them over her shoulder. She stood up and quickly removed her own boy briefs before turong her gazed back to the blue-eye beauty on the bed. Her fingers grabbed the blonde's ankles and pushed them apart before leaning down to place a kiss on her right calve. Holly worked her way up Gail's right leg until she reached the apex of her thighs. She breathed in the smell of the blonde's arousal and then blew a hot puff of air against her sensitive nub. Gail's hips bucked up and Holly laughed as she moved to her left thigh and kissed it. She began sucking lightly and nibbling at her inner thigh, leaving teeth marks and moisture in a trail back up towards Gail's warm center.

Gail looked down to see Holly's headed hovering above her and her brain suddenly shut down. She shifted in anticipation, unsure of what the brunette was going to do next. She could feel Holly's breath hot against her and closed her eyes.

Holly began crawling further up Gail's body pausing to lick and bite along the way. She finally arrived at a wonderful pair of breasts and she looked up to give the blonde a wolfish grin before sucking a nipple into her mouth.

"Ohhh my god." Gail moaned out as Holly's lips wrapped around her left nipple. She could feel the brunette's tongue begin to circle her nipple as it stiffened. Holly's teeth brushed the bud before biting on it gently. Gail's back arched off the bed, pressing her breast more fully into Holly's waiting mouth.

"mmm." Holly's hums her approval and greedily sucks at the proffered breast. She lets the nipple go with a pop as she moves to the over breast lavishing it with the same attention.

Gail was looking down at Holly with her mouth slightly open and her breath coming in pants. She watched as the brunette licked and sucked at her breasts hungrily. She leaned her head back and arched into the hot mouth that was giving her intense pleasure. Her eyes popped open and she gasped when she suddenly felt fingertips swipe through the wetness that had gathered between her legs. Her hips thrust forward of their own accord and Holly chuckled.

Holly's fingertips danced softly across the wetness at Gail's entrance. She slowly stroked up and down through the blonde's slick heat. She continued to suck and lick each breast, biting and nipping at the stiff peaks alternately. Her knuckles grazed Gail's clit and the blonde let out a strangled moan and her hips shot up looking for more friction. Holly took pity and repeated the action.

Gail began to rock her hips against the hand between her legs trying to get pressure where she needed it most. Between the hot and deliciously wet mouth at her breasts and the fingers teasing between her legs, she was more than ready. Holly was drawing this out and she really just wanted the brunette to fuck her.

"Holly, please." Gail begged as she canted her hips up. She moved her hands down to Holly's back and pulled the brunette into her, slipping a thigh between Holly's open legs.

"Ohhh." Holly cried out as Gail's firm thigh rubbed against her wetness. She ground herself down on it and began to rock against it. She looked up into blue eyes that where smirking down at her before bringing their lips together. The kiss was all teeth and tongue and full of passion.

Holly pushed through Gail's dripping folds with two fingers and thrust them into the waiting wetness.

"Fuuuuck." Gail moaned into the brunette's mouth as she rotated her hips.

Holly gasped as the thigh between her legs pushed more fully against her. She was enjoying the feeling of being inside the blonde as she slowly pulled her fingers out to the tips before pushing back in. She began a slow rhythm dragging her fingers almost all the way out of the blonde before thrusting forward. Holly started to rock herself on Gail's thigh matching the thrusts. She's slide back and then thrust forward, her own wetness making her glide along the firm thigh beneath her.

"More." Gail gasped and Holly kindly obliged by adding a third finger. "Good, good….faster." she rasped against the brunette's neck.

Gail brain was short circuiting at the feeling of Holly's long fingers thrusting into her. God this felt good; having the brunette's mouth on her neck, sucking her ear. Her brain was overloaded with the intensity of it. She could feel how wet Holly was as she fucked herself against her thigh. The blonde reached down and grabbed Holly's ass pulling her forward on her thigh.

"Yesss." Holly moaned as she threw her head back. She began to pump harder into the blonde beneath her. She felt Gail's hands grabbing at her ass and hips, leaving crescent shapes in her flesh. The blue-eyed woman pushed her back and then roughly pulled her forward on her thigh. She could her Gail's breath coming in pants and her walls start to tighten around her fingers. Holly knew that the blonde wouldn't last much longer and honestly she wouldn't either. She thrust more deeply into Gail and hooked her fingers. The blonde bowed off the bed and moaned loudly.

"Fuck me." Gail gasped as she felt the pressure start to build low in her stomach and pulse through her. Holly brought her thumb up to brush against Gail's clit making the blonde arch off the bed again.

"Oh, god yes, just like that. Just like that." Gail cried. Holly thrust harder and faster pushing the heel of her hand against the blonde's swollen clit. Gail gripped Holly's hips harder as she pushed her thigh more firmly against Holly's throbbing center.

"Fuck, yes….fuuuck." Holly moaned and brought her right hand down on the bed by Gail's head so she could rock more forcefully against the blonde's leg. Gail moaned as the angle of Holly's thrust to change and push harder against her clit. That's all it took to send the blonde hurtling to the edge and quickly over in a mind-blowing orgasm that had her crying out the brunette's name.

The feeling of Gail's walls clamping down on her fingers and hearing her scream her name was all it took for Holly to succumb to her own intense orgasm. The two rocked and bucked against each other wildly crying out in pleasure.

Holly slowed her thrusts inside of Gail and slowly brought her back to earth as she slowed her own movements against Gail's thigh. She pulled her fingers out of the blonde before collapsing next to her.

"T..that was amazing, really…wwow," Gail stuttered out breathlessly, "only one problem."

"Oh, really?" Holly smirked as she turned to face the blonde "and what might that be?"

Gail flipped them over so she was on top of Holly and gazed down at her with a serious expression.

"Don't expect me to be your bottom." The blonde snarked and then brought their lips together in a bruising kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Holly reached up and grabbed the back of the blonde's neck bringing their mouths closer together. She felt Gail's tongue stroking her own in a sensuous rhythm that made her wet all over again. The blonde began to rock and thrust against her. She wrapped her long legs around Gail's hips as she reached down to grip her ass pulling her more fully into her. Their wet centers slid together effortlessly rubbing still sensitive clits against each other. The brunette moaned into Gail's mouth. The blonde moved her mouth to Holly's neck and began to suck her way down, biting along the way. When she reached the place where the brunette's neck and shoulder met she bit down eliciting a gasp from the woman moving underneath her. She licked the spot before sucking it. She knew she was going to leave a mark, but that was the point. She wanted people to question where the mark came from and she wanted them to know the beautiful brunette was taken.

"Mmmm, yes." Holly groaned as if reading Gail's mind. She knew what the blonde was doing and approved. Her grasp on the blonde's ass tighten, pulling her impossibly closer. It was Gail's turn to moan as she felt Holly's nail's digging into her and her legs tightening. That sensation alone was almost enough to make her come undone.

"Fuck me." Gail sighed out breathily. She circled her hips a few more times before starting to move down. She wanted to taste Holly; she didn't want to wait any longer. The brunette groaned at the sudden loss of contact, but was quickly quieted when a hot tongue circled her left nipple. The blonde flicked her tongue over hard nipple in front of her and grinned as Holly arched up to get closer. The brunette whimpered as she bit the stiff nipple before sucking on it. She wrapped her lips around the nipple taking it more fully into her mouth. She brought her other hand up to palm the right breast and caressed the nipple lightly. Gail kissed and licked her way between Holly's breasts as she made her way over to the right. Her tongue circled the taunt bud before sucking it into her mouth. She nipped lightly before letting go. The blonde began to move further down leaving a wet trail as she went. She paused at various spots to worship the amazing body writhing beneath her.

Holly had one hand in the blonde's hair and the other was fisting the sheet. She loved the feeling of Gail's hot mouth moving over her. When the blonde's tongue dipped into her navel and swirled around her brain started to go blank.

"oh my god." Holly moaned at the sensation. Gail couldn't help but smirk at the brunette's reaction. She repeated the motion and felt the muscles under her hands tighten. She moved lower nipping at Holly's hips before kissing them. She was in control now and she loved the responses she was getting from the brunette. Gail moved lower pausing for only a second to flick her out to tease at the apex of Holly's thighs.

Holly gripped at the sheet more tightly as she raised her hips. She heard Gail laugh and looked down to see the blue eyed woman grinning up at her.

"Shit." Holly rasped out as she watched the blonde move lower to bite the inside of her left thigh. Gail moved to the other thigh and licked her way up to where Holly wanted her most.

The brunette was still watching the blonde with hooded eyes. Gail sat back a minute to take in the sight before her. Holly was beautiful and she could see the wetness glistening between her legs. She had to stop herself from diving right in. She wanted to make this last; she wanted to make Holly beg. Blue eyes wander up the body in front of her before meeting chocolate ones. She moved back down to settle herself between toned thighs, never taking her eyes of Holly's.

Holly watched Gail's mouth get closer to where she wanted her most and it took all her will power to not bring her hips up to meet the descending mouth. She took a deep breath as she felt the blonde's one breath puff out teasingly against her clit. Her hand moved back down to thread her fingers through blonde locks as Gail finally settled between her thighs with a sigh.

Gail lowered her mouth slowly, wanting to tease the brunette as much as possible. She could feel the heat rolling off the brunette the closer she got. She breathed in deeply taking in a musky scent that was all Holly.

"Mmmm." She hummed her approval before finally descending on the wetness. Holly's hips bucked and Gail reached her hands around to put them on the brunette's hips, effectively holding her in place as she went to work.

The blonde flicked her tongue over Holly's clit lightly at first. Then she flattened her tongue and swiped it through the slick folds, lapping up all the wetness she could find. She licked up and down the brunette's clit adding pressure with each pass.

Holly was moaning and circling her hips up to meet Gail's deliciously hot mouth. She felt the blonde run her tongue over her opening and she swore loudly at the sensation.

"Fuck. That's good." Holly rasped out as Gail pushed her tongue into the tight opening and drew it back slowly. She thrust in again and again before moving back to the brunette's clit.

Holly's clit was throbbing. She felt Gail suck it into her mouth and sucked in a ragged breath. Her chest heaved as Gail sucked on her clit, making her wetter by the second. God, she just wanted Gail to fuck her.

"Inside." She moaned. The blonde stopped her ministrations to look up at the brunette.

"What?" she asked. Holly looked down into the beautiful blue eyes between her legs.

"I want to feel you inside of me." She repeated hunger edging her vaoice. Gail grinned up at her before sitting back slightly.

"You want me inside of you?" Gail asked. Holly nodded,

"You want me to fuck you?" Gail husked. Holly's eyes almost rolled back into her head.

"Yes, please." She begged.

"Please, what?" the blonde was going to make her beg. She smirked up at the brunette.

"Fuck me. I want you to fuck me, now." Holly almost growled. Gail bent forward taking the brunette's throbbing clit in her mouth before pushing a finger into her slowly.

"Ohhhh, god." Holly hissed between clenched teeth. She felt the blonde thrust into her again before pulling out slowly.

Gail added another finger and flicked her tongue over Holly's clit. The brunette lifted her hips up and pushed against her face. She smiled as she added another finger and thrust in.

"Fuck, yes." Holly panted, "oh my god, fuck me." Gail was happy to oblige and thrust in and out of the brunette. She began to suck on Holly's clit as the brunette grounded against her face.

Holly gripped the back of Gail's head and pushed her self shamelessly into the blonde's face. At this point she was so close she couldn't focus on anything but the feeling of Gail's fingers thrusting inside of her and her hot mouth moving over her clit.

"I'm close," she cried out, "fuuuck…..oh fuck." Gail hooked her fingers and sucked Holly's clit deep into her mouth as she felt the brunette's walls start to clinch around her fingers. She flattened her tongue against Holly's clit and licked at her furiously as her thrusts quickened.

"Right there, fuck yes…right there. Don't stop." Holly panted in time with Gail's thrusts. Gail reached up with her left and rolled Holly's nipple between her fingers. The rest was incoherent babbling as Holly tumbled over the edge. Gail continued to thrust inside her licking at her clit as Holly rode her face.

Holly thrust herself against Gail's face and rolled her hips as her orgasm shook through her body. Her chest heaved and she suddenly felt a tingly sensation like she might pass out.

"ohh, fuuuuuuck." Holly sighed out as the aftershocks rocked her. Gail slowed her thrusts and continued to lick the brunette's clit lightly as Holly continued to move against her. Holly's breathing returned to normal and she lowered her hips back to the bed, letting go of the blonde's hair.

Gail gingerly withdrew her fingers. She licked at the brunette's opening and up the length of her clit, causing Holly to gasp and jerk her hips. Gail laughed as she moved up the brunette's body to peck her on the lips before falling on the bed next to her.

"Damn." was all Holly could manage. Gail smirked at laughed softly. They lay in silence for a while the brunette tried to slow her breathing.

"I guess you proved your point though." Holly snarked. Gail lifted herself up to look down at the brunette.

"What's that?" she asked curious. Holly laughed and kissed her before pulling back.

"You shouldn't always be the bottom." The brunette quipped.


End file.
